Aphrodite's Idea
by SkittleStorm1023
Summary: Aphrodite decides to make everyone sing karaoke! Only catch? They have to sing Disney Mania Songs! Characters might be slightly OOC. Percabeth and Thuke.
1. Aphrodite's Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Percy's POV

I was sitting in my room listening to music when I got an Iris Message from Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed. It was Spring Break and I hadn't seen Annabeth since the previous summer.

"Hey Wise Girl. What's up?" I asked her curious as to why she IMed me. She would never IM me without a reason.

"Aphrodite wants us to all meet at your house tomorrow. She didn't say why though."

"OK. I'll see you then, I guess. Who do you mean when you say all?"

"Me, you, Thalia, Luke, Grover, Nico, and Bianca."

"OK see ya then. Bye Wise Girl."

"See ya Seaweed Brain."

-XXX-

(Next day)

Everyone had already arrived at my house. We were just waiting on Aphrodite. I was about to say something when Aphrodite appeared in the room.

"Oh good you're all here." She said.

"Yes and we've been waiting for almost an hour!" Nico exclaimed irritably.

"Sorry! I had to help Zac Efron plan how to propose to Vanessa Hudgens." She replied easily.

"You know ZAC EFRON?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Yes! He's my son!" Aphrodite said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That explains so much. "Anyway…back to business. We, well you, are all going to sing… DISNEY MANIA SONGS!"

There were numerous groans around the room at that.

"And no, you can't get out of it." More groans were heard around the room.

"Fine we'll do it." Bianca agreed.

"Yay!" Aphrodite squealed. "What songs do you wanna sing?"

"I'll sing Stand Out by Mitchel Musso." I said.

"I'll sing Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale." **(A/N hint hint ;)) **Annabeth decided.

"I'll sing Trust in Me by Selena Gomez." Thalia said.

"I'll sing Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf by B5." Said Grover.

"I'll sing Cruella De Vil by Hayden Panettiere." Bianca said.

"I'll sing I Wanna Be Like You by The Jonas Brothers." Nico chose.

"I'll do Real Gone by Honor Society." Luke decided.

"You should do duets too!" Aphrodite announced.

"Fine. Percy and I will do If I Didn't Have You by Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso." Annabeth picked for us.

"Luke and I will do Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride by Jump5." Thalia said.

"Nico and I will do Second Star to the Right by T-Squad." Bianca decided.

"And I guess I won't do one since I don't have a partner." Grover said.

"OK, let's get started!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Oh no….

**A/N: What did you think? Review Please!  
**

**Also just to let you know I did NOT abandon my Another Cinderella Story fic! I have just been really busy and haven't been able to update! But I will update soon!**


	2. Percy Wants to Stand Out

**A/N: I think I forgot to mention before, but this is written as if Thalia weren't in the hunt, Bianca didn't die, and Luke isn't evil.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

"Percy you can go first." Aphrodite decided.

"What! Why me?" I asked.

"It's your house isn't it?"

"Fine!"

"Oh! Wait one second."

Aphrodite flashed out of the room. She then reappeared a few moments later with Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, and Athena.

"There now we're ready."

Apollo pressed play on the karaoke machine.

_Open up your eyes, take a look at me  
Get the picture fixed in your memory  
I'm driven by the rythm like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start  
To __stand__ out  
To stand out_

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings  
It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time  
Before I move to _the front of the line___

Once you're watching every move that I make  
You gotta believe that I got what it takes  
To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out...

'Til ya notice me

If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get done  
Until I become your number one  
No method to the madness, and no means of escape  
Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape  
It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin' to send  
I  
'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all the way to the end  
To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out...  
'Til ya notice me

If I could make you stop and take a look at me  
Instead of just, walkin' by  
There's nothin that  
I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive

All I need is half a chance,  
A second thought, a second glance  
To prove, I got whatever it takes

It's a piece of cake

To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna, stand out, stand out

Stand out!

Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out

I was met with claps and cheers. I jumped of the stages and Aphrodite told Grover to get on.

Apollo started to play the music for his song.

Yeah, B5, the big bad wolf, huh the big bad wolf, yeah c'mon, the big bad wolf, B5, yo yo yo yo

From the throw there were 3 little pigs  
Little hats and piggy wigs  
For the big bad wolf, the very bad big bad wolf  
They didn't give 3 figs  
Number 1 man he liked to play, so he built his house with hey  
With a hey toot toot and he blew on his flute and he played around all day, now let's ride

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid, uh  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid (who's afraid of him)

Number 2 he was fond of jigs  
And so he built his house with twigs  
Hey diddle diddle he played on his fiddle and he danced with lady pigs, huh  
Number 3 said nix on tricks  
I'ma build my house with bricks  
He had no chance to sing and dance, cause work and play don't mix, now let's go c'mon

(I ain't afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, (no) the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall we ain't afraid, uh  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf (wolf), the big bad wolf (wolf), the big bad wolf (wolf)  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,  
We ain't afraid (oh) yall (oh) we ain't (oh) afraid (oh no) 

_Came the day when fated frown  
And the wolf blew into town  
With a gruff puff puff, he puffed just enough, and the hey house fell right down (Blew it down)  
1 and 2 were scared to death, of the big bad wolfy's breath  
By the hair of your chiny chin chin I blow you in  
And the twig house answered "yes", huh_

We ain't afraid of nothin (We ain't afraid)  
We ain't afraid (Oooooooh)  
We ain't afraid of nothin  
We ain't afraid (oh, oh, we are not afraid)  
We ain't afraid of nothin  
We ain't afraid (ooh)  
We ain't afraid of nothin  
We ain't afraid (ooh ,ooh)

(oooooo) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid (I ain't afraid, I ain't afraid)  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (Big bad wolf)  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't ant afraid yall, we ain't afraid (Who's afraid of him)

They were left with number 3,to save the pigs' family  
When they knocked, he fasted unlocked, and he said come here with me (come here with me)  
Now they're all safe inside, and the bricks heard wolfy's cried  
So he slid down the chimney, and oh by Jimmy, and the fire, man he was fried, yeah

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (I ain't afraid, I ain't afraid)  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid (oh) yall, we ain't afraid (oh)  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid, uh  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (we ain't afraid of nothin, we ain't afraid)  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid (oh) yall, we ain't (oh) afraid (we ain't afraid of nothin, we ain't afraid)  
(We are not afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf (We ain't afraid of nothin, we ain't afraid)  
(We are not afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid (who's afraid of him) _  
_

The karaoke machine then started smoking a few seconds after Grover's song ended.

"Looks like we'll have to do something else while Apollo fixes the karaoke machine!" Aphrodite announced.

Oh crap…

**A/N: Did you like? Review! Also check out the poll on my profile!**


	3. Truth or Dare

A/N: All right here's the next chapter! I think I should mention that the pairings are Percabeth and Thuke.

**Also please check out my poll! I don't have any votes yet and it's been up for two weeks! It's a vote on what I should make a story for next.**

**The choices are:**

**What I Like About You**

**Twilight**

**Maximum Ride**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Hannah Montana**

**Zoey 101**

**So please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Annabeth's POV: (A/N I decided to try something different this time)**

"Alright Aphrodite what do we have to do?" Percy asked.

"Truth or Dare. If you refuse to do your truth or dare, then you have to sing a song of the that the person who gave you the truth or dare gets to choose." Aphrodite said.

"Fine." Was all he said, and then we all got in a circle.

'Can I go first?" Bianca asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Yay! Percy truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to tell Athena you and Annabeth are having a child and getting married next week because of this fact."

Percy then started turning multiple shades of red. Some of which I didn't even know existed. "Fine."

Percy walked up to Athena who was in a heated argument with Poseidon about whose child was more successful.

"Athena, Annabeth and I are having a child so we will be getting married next week."

Athena got so angry she turned tomato red. I could've sworn I saw steam coming out of her ears. It was, to say the least kind of creepy.

"Umm…Athena…it was just a….uhh….dare. We're not really gonna do those things."

Athena gradually turned different shades lighter until her skin looked normal again.

"Oh, OK good."

Percy walked back over to us, giving Bianca the death glare the whole way for making him do that.

"Alright who should I choose….."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Daddy, I Love Him

**I was thinking about writing a series of one-shots for different shows, movies, books, etc., and making it into a book to carry around with me. These topics will include:**

**The Last Song**

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Hannah Montana**

**Camp Rock**

**What I Like About You**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Twilight**

**Maximum Ride**

**Zoey 101**

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**and many more!**

**I was also thinking about doing Father of the Bride, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Phantom of the Opera, but I'm just not sure how to write it. So if you guys could give me some ideas on that, as well as any other things I could write about that would be great! But I'm only doing one for each story!**

**So in a review tell me:**

**1: Ideas on how to do a Father of the Bride, Phantom of the Opera, or a Pirates of the Caribbean one-shot.**

**2: Anything else you might want me to do a one-shot about.**

**3: Ideas for the one-shots.**

**4: If I should put it on fanfiction or not.**

**THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Percy's POV

Who should I pick? Hmm… I know!

"Truth or Dare Thalia?"

"Dare."

"I was hoping you'd pick that."

She looked pretty freaked out now. Good. That's what I was hoping for.

"I dare you to… kiss Luke…"

"Ok, sounds easy enough." She shrugged.

"You didn't let me finish…Kiss Luke, then tell Zeus you love Luke and are going to marry him."

'WHAT?" Thalia and Luke shouted at the same time. Nico turned to give me a high five.

"You heard me."

"Fine… but you'll pay Jackson!" Ok I'll admit I was a little freaked out by that… but not enough to change her dare.

"Do it."

"Fine!"

She reached over and kissed Luke, pulling away three seconds later. She then got up and walked over to Zeus.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Thalia?"

"I'm in love with Luke and I'm going to marry him. Oh, and I'll be joining the Titans with him."

Whoa. I did not expect her to add in that last part. Everyone else looked a little shocked by it too.

"WHAT? How could you? How dare you betray me like that?"

"DAD! Dad? Calm down it was just a dare."

"Oh… Ok then. Go back to your little game."

Thalia walked back over here, giving me a look that made me momentarily fear for my life. Then she said something that made me fear for the victim's life…

**A/N: What do you think will happen? Honestly I have no idea. I just know who it's going to be! Review!**


	5. Nico Wants To Be Like You

Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My life has been crazy recently. But winter break is coming up in a week so I'll have more time to update then.

**I've also decided to make this story my first priority right now. I'm putting my Another Cinderella Story fic on hold for now. I'm not abandoning it, I'm just out of ideas for it at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy POV**

"Alright Apollo fixed the karaoke machine so we can continue on!" Aphrodite announced.

Thank the gods we don't have to play Truth or Dare anymore.

"Nico your up."

Nico jumped on stage and Apollo started the music.

_Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh  
the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a man, man cub, yeah  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be human too

Now don't try to kid me, man cub  
I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire  
To make my dream come true  
Give me the secret, man cub

Clue me what to do (what, what)  
Give me the power of man's red flower  
So I can be like you

Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be human too  
Yeah, yeah, oh  
Woo

Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too, yeah  
Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be human too  
Yeah, yeah, oh, yeah

Nico jumped off the stage. He was pretty good.

"Luke, it's your turn!" declared Aphrodite.

"But…"

"Luke, if you don't get on stage right now I won't ever kiss you again." Thalia threatened.

That did it. Luke jumped up there so fast his figure blurred in the process.

The music for his song then began.

_I'm American made but I like Chevrolet  
My momma taught me wrong from right._

I was born in the South  
Sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like  
I gotta say it.

Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time  
Paying no mind to the signs  
Well, this neighborhood's changed  
It's all been rearranged  
We left that team somewhere behind.

Slow down, you're gonna crash,  
Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe, you've got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone  
Real gone.  
Real gone.

But there's a new cat in town  
He's got high-faded friends  
Thinks he's gonna change history

You think you know him so well  
Yeah you think he's so swell  
But it's just a front you wait and see

Slow down, you're gonna crash,  
Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you've got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way  
To get real gone  
Real gone.  
Real gone.  
Real gone.  
Uhh.

Well you can say what you want  
But you can't say it 'round here  
'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'

Well, I believe I was right when I said you were wrong  
You didn't like the sound of that  
Now, did ya?

Slow down, you're gonna crash,  
Baby you're a-screaming it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out, you've got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone

Well here I come and I'm so not scared,  
Got my pedal to the metal, got my hands in the air  
Look out, you take your blinders off  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone  
Real gone.  
Real gone.  
Ooh.  
Real gone.  
Real gone.

"Alright now it's the girls' turn."

Yes!

**So what did you think? Please review! Percy Jackson is in the lead for my poll right now! Please vote on it!**_  
_


	6. SO SORRY GUYS!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently. But I have been insanely busy lately. I had the holidays with my family and then as soon as I got back to school we had to start reviewing for exams. Then last week we were taking exams. I've also been going through some tough times at home. But I will try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Thanks!**

**PS:**

**I'm now a betareader! So if any of you need a beta, just ask!**

**PPS:**

**I'm changing my penname to DegrassiLoverForLife. **


	7. The Girls' Turn!

Hey guys! So sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! But I've been crazy busy lately! But school's been out do to snowstorms, so I figured that I might as well update now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! If I did, Luke wouldn't have joined Kronos, Thalia wouldn't have joined the hunters, Bianca wouldn't have died…and so on.

Annabeth's POV

Great, our turn. Hopefully I won't have to go first.

"Annabeth, you're going first!" Aphrodite announced. Great. I should have seen that coming.

I walked onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone. I waited for Apollo to start the music. And waited. And waited.

"APOLLO!" We all screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"Start the music." Aphrodite said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He then pressed play, and the music started.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

I finished the song and jumped of the stage. I saw Percy watching me. I smiled at him, and then I saw him blush a little. Good.

"Thalia. Your turn." Aphrodite decided.

"Fine." She said, standing up. I saw Luke smirk a little as she got up on stage.

Then the music started.

_Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me  
You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around_

Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist

Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me

Ooooohhh

Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me  
You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around

Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist

Trust in me, just in me  
Close your eyes and trust in me

Ooooohhh

Trust in me  


I saw some shocked faces around the room. She was pretty good. I didn't know she had that in her. Apparently, she was quite satisfied by the reaction. She smirked, and jumped off the stage.

"Alright Bianca. You're up." Aphrodite told her.

"Yes!" Bianca shouted. I guess she, unlike the rest of us, actually wanted to do this. No surprise there.

"I love your enthusiasm Bianca!" Aphrodite complimented.

"Thank you." Bianca said cheerfully.

Bianca then walked up onto the stage.

Apollo started the music.

_Cruella De Vil  
That's it  
Cruella De Vil  
That's it_

Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil

The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children  
Had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting  
For the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil

At first you think  
Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn  
Away the shock  
You come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath  
A rock!

This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up  
And never released  
The world was such  
A wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil

Cruella De Vil  
That's it  
Cruella De Vil  
That's it  
Look out for Cruella De Vil

At first you think  
Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn  
Away the shock  
You come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath  
A rock!

Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to  
Take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil

This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She ought to be locked up  
And never released  
The world was such  
A wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil

Cruella  
Cruella  
Cruella  
Cruella

Bianca jumped off the stage gleefully, of course. Thank the Gods we're almost done! Now, just the duets are left.

"OK. Now it's time for the duets!" 

**What did you guys think? Review! I just decided to do all the girls in this chapter since there are only three. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! =D**


	8. The God's Vote On My Idiocy

**OH MY GOD! I feel so horrible right now for not updating in four months. Honestly I could give you a whole list of reasons why, but you probably don't really care. But it'll be easier for me to post now that it's summer (FINALLY!=oP).**

**I thought I might give you my list of priorities for updates, so here it is:**

**First, is this story. This is the last chapter though. (No, I will not call it a 'chappy' because I'm like a grammar Nazi, and frankly, I just think it sounds kind of stupid. No offense to those of you that do call them chappies though.)**

**Second, is Nothing Can Tear Us Apart. **

**And I am planning to start the rest of my OC stories soon. I just want to finish this story first. But I will probably start with High School is a Rollercoaster, then Battle of the Bands, then Crazier Things Have Happened, then Falling to Hard, then my PJO story (which I've decided to call Dire Secrets), then my Maximum Ride story (which will be called Before the World Falls), and lastly my WOWP story (which I'm thinking of making a multi-story type thing, so for now I'm going to call it The Lost Loves Chronicles) **

**Then Lost Siblings, and then When You're Friends Go Missing.**

**Since this is the last chapter, I've decided to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks to: AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl, ArtemisGoH, seaweed brain girl, MuffinGirlChase, CallistaThaliaJackson, justawriter33, Emily Darkbow, twilightsaga1918, The Wizarding DemiGod, Yoonlymilkshake, gothkitty88, wisegirl1333, jahfreealam, Squirrel With A SugarRush, Bianca-Skittles, AnimalBuddy32, DaughterOfTheGreyEyedGoddess, and a special thanks to Noname0327 for being the first to review this story.**

**Also thanks to the people who Author Alerted, Story Alerted, Favorite Story, and Favorite Authored me. I don't keep a record of all of those though, so I can't name all of you but you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established that I don't own PJO. Honestly if I did, Luke wouldn't have joined the Titans and gone and died, Ethan would have went with Percy, Bianca wouldn't have died, Luke and Thalia would be dating, Thalia wouldn't have turned into a tree, Percy and Annabeth would be officially dating, not just us assuming that they are, and yeah, you probably don't really care…**

**On with the story!**

xX3Xx

**Percy's POV:**

Yes! It's finally time for duets! Not that I want to do it, it just means we're almost done.

"Alright. Who's going first?" Aphrodite asked.

Bianca's hand shot up in the air. Of course.

"OK Bianca. You and Nico first." Aphrodite told them enthusiastically. Bianca bounced up to the stage, whilst Nico just trudged along after her.

"Alright. Go ahead Apollo." Bianca told him.

He pressed play.

**Nico**

Now hold to the dream don't forget to stop  
Keep it real we can make it to the top  
Spread your wings and take it to the stars  
We can do it cuz we know just who we are  
We gotta do dis cuz together we stand  
We on a mission and we got a secret plan  
Spread your wings and kick it to the sky  
Holla to the planets now we're passing them bye  
**Bianca**  
The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true  
**Both**  
The second star to the right,  
Shines with a light that's rare.  
And if it's never land you need,  
It's light will lead you there.  
**Bianca**  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
So i'll know (i will know) just where you are (where you are.)  
Gleaming in the skies above (ohhh)  
Lead me to the land i dreamed of...  
**Nico**  
And when our journey is through,  
Each time we say good night, (say goodnight)  
We'll thank the little star that shines,  
The second from the right. (second to the right)  
**Both**  
The second star,  
The second star  
The second star to right  
The second star,  
The second star  
The second to right

"That was awesome." Aphrodite cheered, "Who's next?"

"We'll go." Thalia offered. She looked reluctant about it the second she stood up, but she hid it well.

"Go ahead, Apollo." She muttered as she climbed onto the stage.

He started the music.

**Thalia**

Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon  
**Luke**  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
**Thalia**  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
**Luke**  
Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out  
**Both**  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting,and turning  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
**Luke**  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e _[x2]_  
Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride  
**Thalia**  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon  
**Luke**  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
**Thalia**  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride  
**Both**  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Everyone was pretty much in awe. They sounded so good together. Their voices seemed to just flow together so well. It was amazing.

"Ok…then…" Thalia muttered awkwardly as she jumped off the stage.

"Wow! That was amazing! Hmm...Percy and Annabeth, good luck living up to that." Aphrodite said.

Thalia blushed while Luke just grinned stupidly.

'Gee…thanks' I thought.

Annabeth and I then slowly walked up to the stage, taking our time.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Dionysus shouted at us. I decided I'd rather not become his newest wine flavor today, and that we should probably hurry up.

"Alright, go ahead Apollo." I muttered, as we got situated on stage.

Apollo pressed play.

**Percy**

Ha Ha Ha  
Mic Check 1, 2, 1, 2  
Alright it's working  
Yo, welcome to the best collaboration of all time ever made  
Annabeth Chase Percy Jackson and NBT on the track word!

If I were a rich man  
With a million or two  
I'd live in a penthouse  
In a room with a view  
And if I were handsome  
Well it could happen  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
**Annabeth**  
For years I have envied  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you you know  
(Yes I know, I know, I know)  
But I must admit it  
(Go on admit it)  
Big guy, you always come through  
(Yes I do, I do, I do)  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

You and me together  
That's how it should always be  
One without the other  
Don't mean nothin' to me, nothin' to me  
**Percy**  
Yeah i wouldn't be nothin'  
If i didn't have you to serve  
Just a punky little eyeball  
And a funky optic nerve  
Word  
**Annabeth **  
Hey i never told you this but uh  
Sometimes I get a little blue  
But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
**Both**  
Let's dance!  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh

**Percy **  
I wouldn't have nothin  
If I didn't have you  
Wouldn't know where to go no no  
Or know what to do  
**Both**  
I don't have to say it  
Cause we both know it's true  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you!

"Wow. They actually sounded pretty good." Zeus mumbled to Ares, who was standing next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Zeus said.

"Sure…" I retorted.

"HEY! What Cheese Whiz did you just say?" Zeus thundered.

"Oh nothing." I replied mockingly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Zeus roared. 

"Never mind, dad. Percy's just an idiot." Thalia butted in.

"See Poseidon. Someone does agree with me. Pay up." Zeus said.

"Thalia doesn't count. I meant another God." Poseidon retorted sharply.

"Fine. We'll take a vote. Raise your hand if you think Percy Jackson is in idiot."

Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Hades all raised there hands.

"See. It's not just me."

"Ugh...Fine. Here." Poseidon handed over one-hundred drachmas. Well, I was sure feeling the love. Not.

"Ok, well that was it. I guess you can all go home now." Aphrodite announced.

"Thank the Gods…" I muttered under my breath. Luckily she didn't hear me.

"Bye guys. See you this summer." I said as the gods took there devine forms and left, and all my friends walked out the door.

Hmm…This summer will definitely be interesting.

xX3Xx

**Well this story is officially done. Thanks to everyone who has followed me through this whole story. It'll always be special to me because it's my first complete multi-chapter story.**

**Goodbye to you all! Have a lovely summer!**

**BTW – my new pen name is SkittleStorm1023. I'm pretty sure this will be the last time I change it.**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
